Talk:Shaco/@comment-25342852-20171009092211/@comment-25532677-20171010233620
I have to agree. 1.30x + 40% ap is attrociously pathetic compared to the old 2.25x crit he used to have on his Q. Not to mention Ninja tabi is a 1100 gold item and renders it almost useless. It feels super weak when you take into account his old backstab gave him a free 1.20x bonus damage on attacks for free without having to reduce his crit multiplier meaning if you landed your old Q and a backstab plus I.E. you could easily one shot squishies. While the introduction of Duskblade helps alleviate some of this, it definitely doesn't serve as a fix. Perhaps changing his backstabs to 1.30x + 40%ap damage multiplier on-attack instead of a crit would be a good start. What made old shaco so good was the fact that he could appear just about anywhere and one shot you super easily which made him a huge threat to anyone who was alone. While his new Q certainly has the advantage of being a longer stealth, it no longer has the guaranteed bonus damage on-attack and it's cooldown is longer, even with the 2.5 reduction. With this being his only source of mobility, it puts a heavy emphasis on being able to all-in a target he goes on with it and since he has no other means of engaging on a victim he is most likely to use it for such reason. He has a hard time all-ining people dude to the reason mentioned above and having no means in hit kit to duel a target outside of his R, which I will get to later, he is easily out-matched by most opponents. His W is a sad excuse of an ability if you are not AP. It is an unreliable source of CC and serves only to help his clears and catch out unsuspecting victims. The number of times I plopped it down right on top of someone before I unstealthed and they are able to escape in time before it can even trigger is uncountable. This is one of the many issues with his kit is it's unreliability and one of the reasons he falls of lategame. His lack of reliable CC, lack of self-peel are hard contributors as to why he just doesn't work. His E is his only other reliable source of damage if you're AD. The problem is the heavy emphasis on maxing his Q first makes this ability really underwhelming for the first-half of the game and serves not other purpose other than a point and click slow. Considering other jungle assassins like Kayn which have the same potential to appear from anywhere and abilities that do considerable more damage than Shaco, it's hard to think of any good reason as to what makes this ability special to Shaco. The Clone is mediocre in terms of it's usage. It serves as an attempt to ramp up his DPS to help him 1v1 people, but often I find that the clone doesn't read my command inputs and just stands there or people one-shot it before it gets the chance to hit people for a whopping 50-150 damage each attack. While I think this ability is a neat concept I find it to not be very purposeful for a champion that wants to stealth in and burst someone before they even get the chance to react.